


a new way to move

by words_unravel



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-21
Updated: 2008-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The strangest place you never thought you'd be...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	a new way to move

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: in response to [](http://disarm-d.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://disarm-d.livejournal.com/)**disarm_d** 's pornothon (you should totally go pick a prompt. srsly)]

* * *

Spencer makes this _noise_ , one that Haley's never heard before, so she twists her fingers again, feels them slide against Brendon's. And this time Spencer _keens_. A scrape of nails across his inner thigh (so pale) makes his hips jerk, and their fingers slide deeper.

"Fuck." It's a harsh sound, forced out on a shallow breath, "Please. _Please_."

She's never heard him beg either, never seen this kind of desperation on his beautiful, haughty face before. She likes it. Perhaps more than she should.

Apparently Brendon's quite happy with it too, from the way his cock twitches, nestled in a slick path at the curve of her ass. She can feel each little move his body makes, each response, with the way his body is fitted against hers. Every hitch of his breath is felt the way Spencer's is seen.

She grinds back into him, just a little, and his teeth catch on her shoulder. Another _please_ is whispered, this time against her skin.

Yes, she likes it. Definitely more than she should.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted [here](http://disarm-d.livejournal.com/22759.html?thread=697831#t697831) on 08/14/07]  
>  [x-posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/bandslashmania/70459.html) on 08/15/07]


End file.
